


Work benefits

by Dinosore



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Robot Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, This is some self indulgent shit, reader has no internal organs apparently, stuffing ( light ), that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosore/pseuds/Dinosore
Summary: Samuel Hayden is clever and, upon learning how you feel about him, decided to give himself a little upgrade.Edit : Now with a second chapter and even more robot sex !
Relationships: Samuel Hayden/Female reader, Samuel Hayden/Reader, Samuel Hayden/You
Comments: 23
Kudos: 194





	1. Work benefits

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't been able to finish a single smut in 2 years and this piece of shit character comes in and ruins my life.
> 
> Yes I just started Doom 2016 because I was interested in Doom Eternal so I missed out on the fun.
> 
> Y'all thought the indo porn was the worst thing I've ever written lmao this is like twice as long.

Samuel Hayden was amused. You weren’t. 

You’ve been attracted to him for a while. You jumped at the chance of working in close relation to him, and were known around as a proper personal secretary, always impeccably dressed and well mannered. You were never too emotional, so hiding the way he made you feel, the shivers running through you at the sound of his voice, all of this wasn’t too hard. Now everything changed though, all because of VEGA.

“Miss, I am reading a spike of oxytocin in your system.”

Of course he only had good intentions. It was in his system to check on every employee and report sudden changes in their metabolism. It wasn’t something you wanted just clamored on the private channel you and Hayden shared, though.  
  
He was in the middle of giving you his instructions for the rest of the day. He only let a few seconds of silence between you before answering.

“Is that so?”

“Even if there was, it would be private information, wouldn’t it sir?” you immediately answered, keeping your composure the best you could, while internally cursing the AI.

He looked at you, sitting at his desk. He didn’t have a face for you to be sure of course, but you could feel his gaze on you all the same. You tried to stay composed but still ever so slightly averted your eyes.

“Anything else, sir? We were talking about the lack of report from the Lazarus Project division.”

“VEGA, I need to discuss something with miss (Y/N) in private, please leave us for now.”

A shiver ran through your spine as you felt VEGA disconnect from your implant and the computer office after acknowledging Hayden’s request. He wouldn’t have access to the office and what happened inside until Samuel allowed his reconnection. You were now truly alone.

“Is there anything you’ve been meaning to tell me?”

“I don’t recall anything.”

“(Y/N), I’ve known for a while. Your pulse is always quickening when you enter my office.”

Curse him and his enhanced robot senses! It wasn’t fair that he was just capable of doing that. And now you felt extremely silly to even have this conversation with him.

“Even so, there isn’t much that can be done about it.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure.”

The way he just said that, now that got your full attention.

He continued “See, I’ve been tinkering with my frame, and I think it’s time for a little experiment, if you’d be so willing.”

 _I really, really should get back to work._ “Sure.” _Fuck._

Another few second of nerve-wrecking silence. Then he gestured to his desk with his hand, and gave you a simple order, his voice drawling over you.

“Come here.”

 _Fuck fuck fuck._ You tried to stay collected as you came close enough to stand in front of him in the space between his chair and his desk. He motioned for you to sit on his desk, and you pushed on your hands to haul yourself on top of it. Immediately after he got up, towering over you, and the small whine that escaped your lips was purely accidental as you looked up at him. He was so close and so incredibly massive, and you were getting aroused.

“Lay down.”

That was an order you happily complied with, even though you felt mighty vulnerable like this. He kept “looking” at you and even though there wasn’t any way for him to have facial expression, you still felt as if you were subjected to the most lustful gaze you ever felt.

“So…is this part of my job contract…?”

A tentative little quip because you felt your nerves would break here and there otherwise. He chuckled in response and fuck, the way he laughs always sent you places.

“Let’s call it work benefits…” he didn’t miss how your thighs pressed against one another, how your chest heaved slightly, how you looked away. He wouldn’t have taken you for shy, but this was a side of you he was eager to discover. Before you could say anything else, his hands were on you.

Fuck that composure you were so well-known for around the UAC, a moan immediately went past you lips as one hand slid up your thigh. At this point you were desperate to get out of the formal attire you were wearing. A wish he granted you soon enough as he started to undress you. He was amused to see how eagerly you writhed to help him get you rid of those clothes.

The contact of cold metal against your bare skin made you gasp slightly. Oh fucking hell, this was really happening and you were already too far gone to even think about how the two of you could even do this sort of thing, or the consequences of simply fucking your boss. Your _cyborg_ boss.

“You’re going to do something for me…”

“hmhm…” at this point you’d do anything he wanted. A slight squeeze on your thigh made you whine.

“Use your words”

Oh _god_ “Yes, sir…Dr. Hayden.”

“Very good.” his voice was now so deep, so unbelievably low it was almost a purr. “I want you to close your eyes.”

“But…”

“Trust me.”

In that moment, you trusted him with your life. So even though it was hard, you did close your eyes, holding your hand in front of your face in a vain effort to hide how red your cheeks were. Not being able to see just made you feel even more vulnerable and your entire body got even more sensitive from the anticipation of what he was going to do next.

“Good girl…” he purred, registering every little reaction your body had.

He slid your panties down your legs and your body reacted by itself, arching to try and get him to touch you more. So touch you he did. With a sound of appreciation, one digit touched you down between your legs. Your thighs shook with the contact, cold metal against burning skin. You couldn’t believe how wet you were already. Your body was more than ready when he entered one finger inside of you, testing you. Given the bulk of his frame, only one finger was already stretching you and your back arched a bit, praise coming out of your lips.

“Look at you…” you could hear the slightest hint of sheer _need_ in his voice. Even as a cyborg, he still had been human, still was in some aspect. He still had emotions, needs, and lust was one he could definitely still feel. “You are already such a mess.”

“I’m sorry…?” you didn’t know if an apology was needed. The probing of his finger indicated that it wasn’t. You writhed a bit, legs trembling. The lack of vision made everything just feel so much _more_.

“Are you ready for our little experiment?”

“Yes Dr. Hayden…”

You moaned as he pulled his finger out of you, leaving you with an emptiness you didn’t want. What you wanted was opening your eyes and look at him, look at what he had coming for you next. Not knowing was driving you insane.

He didn’t make you wait too long as you felt something else slide between your thighs, giving you a full, hard shiver down your entire body.

“Ah-ah…” he said, noticing your eyes flashing open. “No peeking until I said so.”

“Fuck...” you managed to close your eyes back down, biting down on your own nails as you shivered all over. That was definitely a cock. The bastard went away and gave himself a cock. And oh fuck the _size of it_. It was only logical given the behemoth of a body he gave himself, but you didn’t know he would go that far. Tinkering with his frame, uh? Yeah, that was tinkering alright.

“New equipment I installed after I discovered how you felt about me.” He explained, hands around your thighs, thrusting forward slowly so you’d feel the full length of it. “Just in case you’d one day want to act on I-“

“Stop the exposition and just fuck me already, fuck…!” You moved your hips upwards to rub yourself against him, a mix of lubricant and your own wetness staining your thighs.

The noise he made was so low, so fucking deep it almost sounded like a growl you felt all the way down your bones. But he gave you what you wanted, sliding in your soaked pussy until he heard a cry from you. Delicious white noise was starting to build up at the edge of his perception, his Argent accumulator starting to pick up to keep his systems in check.

“P-please…” You winced, grabbing the edge of the desk with one white-knuckled hand. Your body was trying to adjust to the metallic member that just entered you.

“Shhhh…” He pulled out slightly to give you some respite, then back in again. He was attentive to any cue your body would give if it was too much. The goal of this “experiment” wasn’t to hurt you. The noises that came out of you were so alluring it was harder to keep control of the situation, though.

“Please more.” You begged finally, and he didn’t waste a second picking up the pace. The way you hooked your legs around him, how you frantically grabbed his arms and leave scratches on his plating, all was giving him more reason to give you what you’ve been both craving for months now.

“Look at me.” He commanded, and the mix of lust and adoration he saw in your eyes almost made him lose control right here and there. He grunted and one hand moved to rest on your hip, helping you find an angle that would allow your body some leeway while he fucked you.

Being able to see again, you looked down at him, and got a glimpse of his cock, the metal plating and the shiny blue conduit running alongside its length, before he buried it back inside you.

“Oh god…Dr.Hayden, Samuel, fuck…”

He didn’t think his first name would sound so nice, falling out of your babbling lips light that. Even though he liked the whole “Dr. Hayden” thing you had going on, the intimacy of you calling him Samuel for the first time sent a surge through his systems.

He leaned over you, one hand on the desk for support, the other one still holding your thigh. The change of position allowing him to get even deeper into you as your hips arched ever so slightly to follow his movement.

“Enjoying our little experiment?” The slightest hint of static in his voice, as his Argent accumulator was running hot to keep him at optimal capability.

“Yes!” It all felt so deep, so good, you could feel your orgasm coming, and it was going to hit hard. “Samuel, please don’t…” the rest came out as a whine as you started to clench around him.

“Hmmm…” It was something he could feel as well, but he wasn’t done with you, not by a mile. So he simply stopped moving, enjoying the way your body shook from the denied orgasm. As you gasped and tried to grind on him to get the last bit of friction you needed, he simply pulled out, holding you in place with one hand on your belly.

“Dr. Hayden, please…” Your heart was racing, your body burning wit the build up of a climax you weren’t given. Now that he pulled out you had a clear view of his cock, but all you wanted right now was feeling it back inside you.

“What do you mean? I think we…gathered enough data for this experiment. No need to push it further, no?”

You could _feel_ the smirk he would have if he could right now, and he wasn’t about to do that to you, no sir. With the last of your strength you managed to haul yourself up then off the desk and push him down into his desk chair, straddling his hips. Obviously, you could never have the power to move him if he didn’t want to, he allowed this situation to unfold because it was all part of the game. But at least, it meant he wasn’t truly done with you, and that’s all you needed.

“What now then?”

The reality of this situation struck you. You were now the one in “control”. You looked up at him, your hands resting on his chest plate, unable to speak for a few seconds. You acted out of lust and frustration, but now you had to act on it. Then you looked down between his legs. Some used up Argent plasma, burned out of its energy and therefore harmless, was leaking out of the conduit at the tip and down his shaft. You moaned, feeling the need return.

“I think…We need a bit more data…” you took his dick in your hand, slowly moving up and down. You felt his frame slightly buzz with the sound he made, a low purr of appreciation. “With your approval, of course, sir.”

As if he would refuse. That little moment of defiance aroused him more than he cared to admit.

“Come on then.”

You shivered and gave him a few more strokes before getting into position. You slowly sank down on him, feeling that welcomed stretch again. The position change gave you a full array of new sensation, as his cock pushed differently inside of you, and fuck, that was heaven.

He watched you intently, as you started to ride him, your hands holding his chest plate for support. Thanks to feedback data, he knew the amount of used plasma he burned through needed to be discarded soon. Given your reaction when you saw his “cum”, that wouldn’t be a problem.

“Yes…Samuel, fuck, hng…”

God, those noises you were making could drive him crazy. If not for the pleasure of partaking into this kind of activity again, simply seeing the state of you was enough of a treat. His secretary, always so proper and well-mannered, now a disheveled mess on his lap. What a sight to behold.

“You’re incredible.” Readings were now critical, and he couldn’t keep his hands off you anymore anyway. You could barely keep up the rhythm as it was, your thigh shaking with every movement, so he grabbed your ass in both hands, making you gasp in both surprise and pleasure. He took the reins back as he pushed you flush against him, moving you up and down his cock at a relentless pace.

You opened your mouth to cry out as he plunged deep into you, hitting hard and fast. A mangled mess of “please”, “more” and other broken words fell from your lips while pleasure rushed in, and you crashed _hard_.

“Fuck…!” He allowed himself to break and moaned as your climax made you clench tight around him. The power surge hit him and the conduit running under his cock discarded the Argent Plasma deep into your pussy in several shots. The overload felt heavenly and he praised you in a static-filled rumble.

You held onto him, taking the full brunt of his climax. You moaned and pushed harder on him when the fluid in you started to drip out. God it all felt so fucking good and the warmth inside you from his “cum” made you purr in satisfaction. That was gonna make a mess.

You both stood like this for a while, you trying to calm your heartrate down, him regaining control of his systems and cooling down the accumulator.

“(Y/N)” he finally praised. His hand was caressing your back, slowly. He reached down between the two of you and when he pulled his hand back up his fingertips were covered in shiny blue plasma. You distractedly watched as he rubbed his fingers together.

“I hope you don’t mind that final upgrade…” He chuckled.

“It’s like you’re cumming in me.” You slurred, slowly moving your hips, still feeling the buzz of the climax.

“Hmmm…Do you like it ?”

“I love it.”

The way you said that felt so genuine it filled him with a possessiveness he wasn’t expecting. Time to sort out his feelings later.

“Dr. Hayden ?”

“Yes ?” Back to the formalities ?

“I think we have enough data now.”

That got a laugh out of him. “You can say you are exhausted, that’s okay.”

You finally recovered enough to straighten yourself. You pouted for good measure before moving off him. Your legs were so wobbly you had to lean back against the desk for support.

“Yeah, ok. I’m exhausted.” You gave a last glimpse between his legs. “So this is going to be our secret, right ?”

“It’s only for your pleasure, if that’s what you’re concerned about.” He answered, a smirk in his voice.

“Hmpf…” you crossed your arms. “I have my reputation, you know.” Still, the same tinge of possessiveness he felt earlier ran through you as well, knowing he was yours only.

After a few minutes, and some cleaning up, you managed to gather your clothes and put them back on. You planned on getting to your quarters for a shower immediately and make yourself presentable again.

As you were about to leave his office, his voice resonated behind you. “Miss (Y/N).”

You turned around. “Yes ?”

“There’s going to be a lot more experimentation to do.” His voice drawled over you.

You shivered “Of course, sir.”


	2. Risky business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to get back at Samuel for getting too busy with work lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this way longer but my brain decided I was done because I am working on Baron of Hell porn next ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. Might do a third chapter in reader's quarters ? How about you guys give me some kinks and stuff you'd like to see ? That might be fun.

You came to learn some things about Samuel Hayden in the past months.

First is, your relationship wasn’t exactly typical, given that your lover was a robot. He didn’t eat, so there wasn’t any dinner date. That, and the fact that there wasn’t any restaurant up here. He didn’t sleep, so there wasn’t any relaxing in bed after a hard day’s work.

You did manage to steal some little moments with him though. You knew he could get too focused on his work, to the point of forgetting that time was passing by. You sometimes had to remind him that you were still human and had to sleep from time to time. One of your favorite things to do was make yourself a spot next to him on his huge desk chair, wrapped in a blanket you were now storing in his office, and grab a power nap, nestled against him as he kept working.

The man was still somewhat of a romantic type. One evening, as you came back to your room, you found a little succulent waiting for you on your table. You had a huge dumb smile on your face as you took it in your hands. There was a joke going around the station that Samuel cared about his plants more than human life. No one else here was taking the time to care for plants. So the attention really made you happy.

There had been a lot more “experimentation” since the first time in his office. The sex was amazing, and it was with some surprised that you discovered some of his kinks and quirks. A safe word was implemented because of the sheer size and power difference between you two. Each time he liked to test the limits of your human body a bit more. Orgasm denials were common, as was the power play of having to call him “sir” during the entire thing, with some interesting “punishment” if you called him by his first name. The day he fucked you in the empty room right next to the one where you were expected for a board meeting was the day you really understood he could really get kinky if he wanted to. You then had to attend that meeting, take notes and act as if your legs weren’t still shaking, as if you couldn’t feel some of the Argent plasma drip off your still burning core. The simple memory of it was enough to get you horny again.

The next board meeting would happen soon, and this time it was your turn to have some fun. Even better was the fact that Samuel had been so engrossed with his work lately, on the verge of another massive breakthrough in Argent energy research, that the last months had been kind of a dry spell. So you prepared everything for the meeting, making sure everyone had the documents they would need. You knew how these went. You knew Samuel would first make a speech in the way he knew how, pacing in front of his audience, with his bigger-than-life attitude. He loved having a public so badly. You also knew he would then take place at his end of the table to hear about all the reports and suggestions the different divisions would give.

What wasn’t Samuel’s surprise when he finally took place in his chair, only to feel something brush against his leg. A quick glance down and he noticed you under the table, slowly brushing your hand up his leg to sit on his thigh. Several thoughts crossed his mind at the same time.

First was “There is no way in hell she’d dare that”

Second was that he was glad he was usually sitting further away than the personnel he was speaking to on the other side, so there probably wasn’t a chance anyone would notice this ?

Third was accompanied by a surge that could be compared to arousal and was basically “Fuck, this is _hot_.”

You looked up at him, a toothy grin on your face before moving closer, settling between his legs. You started kissing and mouthing at that one particular metal plate on his crotch, the one you knew could open and reveal his dick.

Samuel’s mind was racing. He could just not allow you access. Ignore you and go on with the meeting? His feedback disagreed. It’s been a long time for both of you and he missed it just as much as you did. Time just passed differently for him, so he didn’t realize it’s been that long.

“Sir? Can we start with the reports ?”

Shit, he was silent longer than he thought, enthralled with the sight of you. He was grateful he didn’t have a face they could read right now, because holy fuck would this be way harder.

“Of course. I think we shouldn’t expect Dr. Pierce anymore, so let’s begin.” Keep it cool. The advantage of being a robot is that they would just think it normal if a little bit of static made its way into his voice.

Fuck it all to hell. The sheer audacity of what you were doing was giving him a spike of arousal. Why wouldn’t he give you what you wanted?

You pulled back slightly as you felt the plate open, and finally you had access to what you wanted. You weren’t sure he would go with this, but you had to try. And the thrill of it made you shiver all over.

You nuzzled his cock, giving light kisses on the side. You could feel a low vibration coming out of it, a slight buzz that tickled your face and lips. You knew that buzz meant he was enjoying himself.

There weren’t many things in life Samuel Hayden regretted. His ego was too big for that. But right in this instant, he regretted giving so many sensitivity sensors to his dick. When he felt your tongue slowly going from bottom to top in one long swipe, he felt a low rumble building up in him.

He still went through with the meeting. That was the good thing about not being human, you could still control your reactions, and to a point, the tone and level of your voice. Then you finally took him into your mouth, teasing the opening of the conduit with your tongue, and listening to the reports became immensely harder. His tasking system was basically screaming at him to give priority to what you were doing, and it was difficult to resist the urge to do just that.

You weren’t really paying attention to what was being said, but you did hear one of the directors ask if everything was alright. You smiled when his answer didn’t feel as confident as he sure would have wanted.

Samuel dismissed the concern raised with a gesture of his hand “I am fine. VEGA just transmitted new information to me, and I think we should cut this meeting short.”

VEGA was now privy to your relationship, as there would have been no way to keep it hidden long from the AI. He was also an easy excuse to bail out, right now. They wouldn’t think much of it, at least he hoped.

You distractedly listened as the rest of the meeting was adjourned, Samuel asking for the rest of the reports by mail, as more “urgent matters” were now requiring his attention. You were still working on him, sighing with pleasure as a drop of plasma ended on your tongue. You weren’t aware that everyone had already left, not until you felt his hand pushing your head down, making you choke on him.

“Only us now…” he growled, allowing you to breathe only after a few seconds. You pulled yourself away, gasping for air, a mix of lubricant and saliva still going from your bottom lip to his cock.

“Fuck…”

“Get back to it.”

No need staying discreet now. You moaned and took it back into your mouth, bobbing your head up and down. The vibration was stronger, and it made you slightly light-headed.

“Look at you.” you looked up at him at the sound of his voice. His hand was back on your head, slowly stroking your hair. “Such a bad girl, sucking your boss off under the table. Even I didn’t think you’d try something like that.”

“Hmmhmm…” your mouth was too full to answer.

He looked at you a bit more, letting you work until your jaw started to cramp, then slightly pulled on your hair.

“Come here.”

You wiped your mouth with the back of your hand, scrambling to your feet. You were barely up that he turned you around and forced you to bend down over the table with enough force that it made you wince.

“I’ll give you what you want, don’t worry about that.” He was already up behind you, making quick work of your skirt and panties. You deserved some punishment for your reckless behavior, and the rough fingering he subjected you to was only a sneak peek of what was waiting for you.

“Ahh! Oh yes” You bit down on your lip. You were already soaking wet, but even prepared like that you still cried out when he replaced his fingers with his cock, giving you no time to adjust. You moaned and gasped, scratching the table while he started to fuck you hard. You briefly thought about using the safe word, because you knew he could get carried away. But this was exactly what you wanted. You loved it when he lost control, to know there was still something human inside the metal body.

“Hmmrr…fuck” Losing control meant he was going to be noisy, and you _loved_ that. He liked to dirty talk you because he knew how his voice made you feel, but to hear him moan and grunt uncontrollably was even more of a treat.

“Oh my god..” you whimpered, pushing back against him, trying to match his thrusting. “Oh yes, just fuck me Samuel, fuck, I missed you so much…!” you kept babbling, pleasure rushing and crashing over you. Tears stung at the corner of your eyes when he pushed himself even deeper, sometimes so deep that his hips smacked against your ass. You rarely could take all of him, and feeling just the weight of him in your lower belly made your eyes roll back in ecstasy whenever you did. As soon as he felt you take all of him, he slowed down.

“That’s it…” he praised, holding you in place. “Be a good girl and take it all in.” fuck, he felt himself break way earlier than he’s used to. You were now swaying your hips, grinding against him and he felt that particular rush of pleasure come in.

You pushed yourself on your elbows for support, panting as he slowed down. It should have given your body some respite, but the sheer size of his entire cock snuggly fit inside you made it hard for your body to relax. One hand caressed your back as you pushed yourself up, following down your spine and it made you moan softly. Your body had been so deprived of his touch, the last months, the lightest caress felt like it could set your bare skin ablaze.

“Keep going,” you begged, desperately moving your hips to get him to pick the pace back up.

“Shhh…” his hand now rested on your lower back and he pushed slightly, making you arch your back more. The resulting tightness around his cock made you shake, your entire body electrified by the sheer pressure in your belly.

“Fuck, fuck…!” you cried out, grinding hard on him, throwing your head back. Your nails dig into the table involuntarily as waves after waves of intense shaking ran through your body, and you rode out the first orgasm while praising his name.

He leaned over you, whispering sweet nothings as he let you fall back on the table, almost breaking himself. The risky situation had been way too arousing, and seeing how daring you became with each passing day affected him way more than he’d admit. This should not have come to this, he sometimes told himself, no human should have such a hold on him. Was this faltering the result of the human host ?

“Samuel…”

He snapped out of his inner thoughts with a shudder, his systems stabilizing. In the meantime, you managed to push yourself back up again and were looking at him over your shoulder.

“Everything okay ?”

“Yes…I’m just recalibrating,” he answered, pulling out. It was hard to keep his goal in mind when you were right here, almost glowing with satisfaction.

He took your body in his hands, easily lifting you as he sat back down in his chair, pulling you against his chest. He watched as you sighed and nuzzled him.

“I did neglect you lately, didn’t I ?” he asked, his hands caressing your thigh and belly.

“Hmmhmm…” you tilted your head back to look at him, smiling. “Admittance is the first step to recovery, right ?”

He chuckled, one hand moving to brush against your breast. You arched slightly, stretching now that the buzz you were feeling faded down.

“You didn’t…you know, ‘come’.”

“In due time,” he drawled. “You didn’t think I was done with you, did you ? Not after what you did. I need to take proper care of you for the position you put me in.”

“Fuck…Don’t threaten me with a good time.” you laughed. “And don’t try to pretend you didn’t like it.”

“You did find a way to make these board meetings…Interesting.” he admitted. “Now I get to choose how I want you.”

You shivered, knowing you’d have trouble walking tomorrow, but this was pretty much what you signed up for. “Not here. Let’s get to my quarters.”

“With pleasure.”


End file.
